Vs. Kimono Girls
Vs. Kimono Girls is the tenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 1/6/2019. Story Team Rocket is thrown in the back of a police caravan, with Attila, Hun, Annie, Oakley, Ariana, Petrel, Namba, Archer and Giovanni there. Silver, Dawn and Ben watch them being loaded away, as Giovanni snickers. Giovanni: To think that I was stopped by my youngest son. Perhaps you never were a failure. Silver: Perhaps. But I would never live up to your expectations. The door of the caravan is closed, as Team Rocket is taken away. Lyra, Kenny, Barry, Eusine and Pryce join the group. Dawn: Thank you everyone. If it wasn’t for you, this situation wouldn’t have been as well handled. Barry: Hey, I still have no idea what was going on, but I’m glad I could help. Lyra: Anything to help you guys out! Kenny: And now I have to find my next contest! The Grand Festival isn’t that far off! Lyra: I’ll go with you! (Blushing) I bet you’ll need someone to cheer you on! Kenny: Uh, sure. Eusine: And now, my quest to capture Suicune continues. Ben: Thanks for the hand there. Eusine: Ha! It was of no consequence. Pryce: Bah! You wouldn’t even have been here if I hadn’t received the call from Max. Ben: So Grandpa Max called you. Pryce: Be careful out there. End Scene Dawn leads the way to the house of the Kimono Girls, with Silver and Ben in tow. Dawn: Oh, I can’t wait! The Kimono Girls are said to be the epiphany of style in the Johto region! It’s even stated that a great fashion designer in Kalos based her work off of them! Ben: And they are supposed to be really beautiful! Silver: I’ve heard that they are strong trainers as well. The three watch the Kimono Girl show, them dancing with their Pokémon. With them are Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon and Espeon. Following the show, Dawn approaches the girls. Dawn: Hello. I was wondering if you had any kimonos for sale. I am performing in the Grand Festival soon, and was looking for a new attire. Sumomo: Of course. We have plenty of styles available. Satsuki: We’ll find something that fits your personality. Koume: You guys can all leave your bags in the other room while we get you settled. Silver: Excuse me. Silver approaches as well. Silver: I was wondering if I could challenge you to a battle while you help her. Tamao: Ah, a challenger as well! This is turning into a great day. Sakura: So, I guess we’ll need a couple of us to help with kimono selection so we can battle and help. Silver: A couple? Satsuki: Didn’t you know? You didn’t just challenge one of us. You challenged ''all ''of us. Silver: (Grins) Well then. Let’s get started. Sakura: Sweet! I’ll go back with you Dawn. Help you pick out a kimono! Sakura leads Dawn away, as Ben takes a seat by the battlefield. Ben: Heh. This will be good. Sumomo: This will be a five on five challenge! The winning team will be the one who wins three out of five battles! Koume: I wanna go first this time! I choose Flareon! Koume throws her Pokéball, choosing Flareon. Flareon: Flare! Silver: A Fire type, huh? Mantine, go! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Mantine. Mantine: Man! Silver: Mantine, use Psybeam! Komue: Flareon, use Smog! Flareon breathes a Smog, encasing the field. Mantine fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings through it, though misses Flareon. Komue: Let’s get them with Bite! Silver: Agility to Wing Attack! Flareon shoots through Smog, going to Bite into Mantine. Mantine uses Agility, speeding out of the way. Mantine’s wings glow white as it goes for Wing Attack. Flareon turns and Bites into the Wing Attack, stopping Mantine. Komue: Release a Lava Plume! Flareon releases a burst of flame and smoke, damaging Mantine with Lava Plume. Flareon lands, letting off Smog. Mantine is hit and poisoned, oozing from the poison. Komue: And finish it with Flare Blitz! Flareon charges encased in powerful flames, them erupting as they make contact with Mantine. Mantine hits the ground defeated. Sumomo: Mantine is unable to battle! The winner is Flareon and Komue! Silver returns Mantine, chuckling. Silver: That was a good battle. Definetely one of the toughest official battles I’ve had in a while. Sumomo: In that case, we shall continue to provide! I’ll be your next foe! Sumomo takes to the field, as Satsuki takes the position of referee. Komue: In that case, I’ll make sure Sakura isn’t going overboard with Dawn. Komue heads off, Ben’s gaze following her. She heads towards the hallway, and runs into a trainer. Voice: Pardon me. Is this the house of the famous Kimono Girls? I’d like a battle. Ben gasps in surprise, trying to get a better look at the trainer. Komue: Yes it is! However, we’re currently taking a trainer challenge, so you’ll have to come back. Voice: Understood. In the meanwhile, do you sell kimonos for guys? Komue: Of course. Right this way! Komue leads the mystery man away, as Ben still looks intrigued. Ben: Him again, huh? I’m sure Silver won’t care if I skip out. Ben gets up and follows after them, while Marowak battles against Vaporeon. Marowak swings Bone Rush while Vaporeon uses Acid Armor, breaking into water with each strike. Silver: (Scowls) That Acid Armor is getting in the way. Marowak, use Ice Beam! Marowak fires Ice Beam, freezing over part of Vaporeon’s body. Sumomo: Hydro Pump! Silver: Skull Bash! Marowak crouches down, glowing with a silver energy. Vaporeon fires Hydro Pump, Marowak taking it. She pushes through Hydro Pump, striking Vaporeon and defeating it. Satsuki: Vaporeon is unable to battle! The winner is Marowak! Tamao: Alright. Umbreon, you’re up! Tamao throws her Pokéballs, choosing Umbreon. Umbreon: Umbre! Silver: If that’s the case, Pinsir! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Pinsir. Pinsir: (Arms crossed) Pinse! Silver: X-Scissor! Tamao: Foul Play! Pinsir charges forward, forming a crimson “X”. Umbreon charges forward, ducking down and slamming its body into Pinsir, causing it to trip over it. Pinsir hits the ground, Umbreon standing tall. Tamao: Let’s make it Double Team. Umbreon shimmers, forming several clones that surround Pinsir. Pinsir gets up, scanning the area and becoming overwhelmed by the amount of foes. Silver: Pinsir, relax! Use Harden! Tamao: Psychic. Pinsir tightens up and Hardens, as Umbreon’s eyes glow purple. A purple energy burst hits through the field, blowing Pinsir back. Silver: (Grins) That one. Revenge! Pinsir glows with orange energy swinging a backhanded strike. It releases an orange burst of energy that rockets through the clones, striking Umbreon. Umbreon skids back from the attack, Pinsir charging again with X-Scissor. Tamao: Haven’t you learned? Foul Play! Silver: Guillotine. Umbreon trips Pinsir, as it flips upside down forming large energy pincers. Pinsir grasps Umbreon with its pincers, releasing an energy explosion. When the smoke fades, Umbreon is defeated. Satsuki: Umbreon is unable to battle! The victor is Pinsir! The mystery man is now wearing a dark purple kimono, and wanders through the halls. He enters the dark room where everyone has stored their bags, rummaging through Ben’s bag. Mystery Man: Nothing. He must’ve handed it off. The mystery man turns, opening a Pokéball. Gengar pops out, as Ghostfreak the Haunter throws a Shadow Punch. Gengar catches it with ease, as Ben enters the room, flipping the lights on. Shadow stands in the room. Ben: Well well. Shadow. I have to say, I was surprised to see you here. Shadow: I came to retrieve the Azure Flute back. Though it appears you have handed it off already. Ben of the IPA. Ben: Yeah. One can’t hold onto something that powerful for long. It attracts too much attention. Shadow: Where is it? Ben: Out of your reach. Ghostfreak, Shadow Punch! Ghostfreak throws a Shadow Punch, Gengar swatting the attack away. Shadow: Congrats on defeating Team Rocket. Good news travels fast. Ben: I thought you’d be upset. Team Rocket would be a great employer for you. Shadow: Oh, they are. Just not the one that you defeated. I assume you’re familiar with the name Domino? She sends her regards. Ben: So Silver was right. She and Cobalt had nothing to do with the recent incident. Which means, they’re after Arceus. Shadow: Like they’ll ever get it. Ben: (Curious) Then why are you helping them? Shadow: Self serving interest. But for now, this is where I’ll leave you. Shadow returns Gengar, as he walks towards Ben. Ghostfreak moves to intercept him, but backs off. Ben does nothing to stop Shadow from walking by. Shadow leaves the room, closing the door behind him. When Ben spins around and opens it again, Shadow is gone. Ben: Dang, he’s good. Jolteon fires Thunderbolt at Raticate, knocking him back defeated. Sumomo: Raticate is unable to battle! The winner is Satsuki! Silver returns Raticate, as Satsuki returns Jolteon. Satsuki: Yes! Another victory for me! Silver: So we’re down to the final battle. Sumomo: Tamao went to get Sakura, so it’ll be just another minute. Ben walks back in, Silver glaring him down. Silver: And where’d you go? Ben: Uh, bathroom? Silver: You know, for an agent, you’re a terrible liar. Dawn: Sorry to keep you waiting. Silver and Ben turn, seeing Sakura lead Dawn in. She has her hair styled up in a big bun on her head, with two chopsticks going through it. She wears a yellow silk kimono, with black lightning bolt patterns scattered all over it. Silver stares longingly, as Ben grins widely. Ben: Wow! You look beautiful! Doesn’t she, Silver? Silver: (Nervous) Uh, yeah. Dawn: Your praise is appreciated. And now, you still have a battle left. Silver: I do. Sakura: (Giggling) Then I won’t keep you waiting any longer! Silver and Sakura take their places, as Sakura draws a Pokéball. Sakura: Espeon, let’s go! Sakura throws the Pokéball, choosing Espeon. Espeon: Espe! Silver: In that case, Espeon! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Espeon. Espeon: Espe! Sakura: You too, huh? Espeon, use Future Sight! Espeon’s gem glows, firing a powerful Psychic energy blast into a portal above it. Silver: I’m racing the clock then. Shadow Ball! Sakura: Psychic! Silver’s Espeon forms and fires a Shadow Ball, while Sakura’s Espeon releases Psychic. Shadow Ball is deflected, as Silver’s Espeon charges in at Sakura’s Espeon. Silver: Use Bite! Silver’s Espeon Bites into Sakura’s Espeon, knocking it back. A portal opens up, blasting Silver’s Espeon with Future Sight. Sakura: Not bad. Now let’s get them with Iron Tail! Sakura’s Espeon charges at Silver’s Espeon, tail glowing like iron. Silver: Catch it with Confusion! Silver’s Espeon releases a wave of blue psychic energy, blocking Sakura’s Espeon and repelling it. Silver: Use Bite! Sakura: Iron Tail! The two Espeon charge forward, colliding Bite and Iron Tail. An explosion occurs, as the two lie defeated. Sumomo: It’s a draw! Sakura: Aw! And I’ve gotten so much stronger too! Silver: Thank you for allowing me to battle with you. Sakura: Of course! Come back any time! Dawn changes back to her street attire, as she, Silver and Ben leave the Kimono Girl house. Ben: Well, it’s time that I get going. Dawn: Huh? You’re leaving? But, the Grand Festival is just around the corner! Ben: Yeah, but I have to give a debriefing about recent events. Bureaucracy can be a pain! Dawn: But I was hoping you would be there to cheer me on! Ben: You’ll be fine! You’re an awesome trainer and will have no problem! Plus, I think you’ve already got a great guy by your side already. If you know what I mean. Dawn blushes at this, avoiding Silver’s gaze. Silver nods to Ben. Ben: Well, take care! Ben takes off, waving as he walks. Silver and Dawn watch as he goes. Silver: You know, I’ll almost miss him. Dawn: Oh, please. You were always against him joining us. Silver: But it worked out for the better I think. Main Events * Neo Team Rocket is arrested. * Silver battles and has a draw with the Kimono Girls. * Dawn obtains a new outfit for the Grand Festival. * Ben confronts Shadow again. * Ben leaves the group. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Ben Tennyson * Komuo * Sumomo * Tamao * Satsuki * Sakura * Kenny * Lyra * Barry * Eusine * Pryce Villains * Team Rocket ** Shadow * Neo Team Rocket ** Giovanni ** Archer ** Ariana ** Petrel ** Professor Namba ** Annie ** Oakley ** Attila ** Hun Pokémon * Mantine (Silver's) * Marowak (Silver's) * Pinsir (Silver's) * Raticate (Silver's) * Espeon (Silver's) * Flareon (Komuo's) * Vaporeon (Sumomo's) * Umbreon (Tamao's) * Jolteon (Satsuki's) * Espeon (Sakura's) * Ghostfreak the Haunter (Ben's) * Gengar (Shadow's) Trivia * This episode is similar to the episode Vs. Espeon, where Ian battled the Kimono Girls. ** The battles with Sumomo and Satsuki were the same, with Sumomo losing and Satsuki winning. All the other battles had different results. * Domino was originally going to appear instead of Shadow. It was decided to be Shadow to keep the theme of him going after the Azure Flute, as well as preparing for future arcs. * Ben departs the main group prior to the end of the series and the Grand Festival. This is similar to Wendy, who left before Ian's final Battle Frontier victory. ** Ben also shared similarities to Wendy by joining the main group a season into the series. * Dawn's yellow kimono has a design based off Pikachu. All her Johto outfits have been inspired by the mascots of the Gen I games. * With the Grand Festival coming up, this episode is the last of this series to feature any of Silver's Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Arceus saga